Known in the art are 3-(2,2,2-trisubstituted hydrazinium)-propionates possessing both hypotensive and antiarrhythmic activity (U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,014).
The closest prior art compound in respect of its chemical structure is 3-(2,2,2-trimethylhydrazinium)-propionate (quaterine) possessing an antiarrhythmic effect (U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,485).
However, 3-(2,2,2-trimethylhydrazinium)-propionate similarly to 3-(2,2,2-trisubstituted hydrazinium)-propionates is effective on models of toxic arrhythmiae, whereas under the conditions of cardiological clinics toxic arrhythmiae are encountered rather rarely, while actually originating arrhythmiae are the result of a combined effect of stresses, ischemia, reoxygenation, cardiosclerosis. In experiments on models of toxic arrhythmiae, 3-(2,2,2-trimethylhydrazinium)-propionate decreases the frequency of occurrence of arrhythmiae and heart fibrillation, but the effect is observed as a result of a 10-days' administration which, when applied to a human being, corresponds to a considerably longer period of time. Furthermore, the antiarrhythmic effect of this compound was manifested only in the form of a preventive effect in the case of acute ischemia. Its effect in the case of reoxygenation arrhythmiae, as well as post-infarction cardiosclerosis, has not been studied.
This preparation has found no application in medicine as an antiarrhythmic agent.
The compounds according to the present invention, viz. ethyl-3-(2-ethyl-2,2-dimethylhydrazinium)-propionate salts are novel and hitherto unknown in the literature.